Teammates
Teammates, also known as Traveling Companions or Party Members, are Miis who travel with their friend, the protagonist, to defeat the Dark Lord. Unlike the protagonist, the teammates choose their attack automatically. Greenhorne teammates The first teammate will be recruited is when two Rock Moths appeared to attack the player but the teammate notices the situation and helps him/her defeat them. Afterwards, the teammate asks the player if he/she can join and he/she accepts it. The second teammate will be recruited some time before encountering the Great Sage for the first time. The third teammate will be recruited some time before facing Rocky "Sarcastic Guy" or "Lovey-Dovey Woman" Mouse. After completing Greenhorne, those teammates get kidnapped by the Dark Lord who brings them to a dark room (possibly the Dark Lord's Castle) After waking up, they wonder what the place is and look around to see if the player is there with them but he/she isn't there. The Greenhorne teammates hope that the player will find them. Neksdor teammates The fourth teammate will be recruited after clearing the first route in Neksdor. The fifth teammate will be recruited after clearing the second route in Neksdor. The sixth teammate will be recruited when you're tasked to find The Genie. After completing Neksdor, those teammates get taken away and is brought to the same place as the Greenhorne teammates are at. Upon meeting the Greenhorne teammates, they find out that they are friends with the player which makes six of them friends. The six teammates decide to find their way out by working as a team. Realm of the Fey teammates Just like the fourth teammate, the seventh teammate is recruited after clearing the first route in Realm of the Fey. The eighth teammate is recruited some time after encountering the Youngest Fab Fairy for the first time. The ninth teammate is recruited after finishing the first route in Bigg Forest. After completing Realm of the Fey, those teammates are also captured and end up joining the rest of the player's teammates with their escape plan (off-screen). Saving the teammates (Karkaton) In Karkaton, the player can no longer recruit any more teammates until post-game, instead he/she teams up with the Great Sage in Haven Hollow to rescue his/her friends' faces after they were caught when they were fleeing from Dark Lord's castle. Their faces were placed on monsters around Karkaton. It is discovered that the faces of the third, sixth and ninth teammates have been placed on the Burning Golem, Magma Slime and Paincloud randomly. When their captors are defeated, they are saved at the Hollow. Karkaton volcano The next three teammates are found at the end of the volcano, where they have been placed on the Cerberus, revealed in battle by the Cerberus looking down at the player. The second, fifth and eighth teammates are then rescued upon the beast's defeat. Dark Lord's Castle In the final stretch, the last three have been turned into guards to impede the party's progress. *Fourth teammate: "Teammate" Demon *Seventh teammate: Study of "Teammate" *First teammate: "Teammate" Armor After completing Karkaton and defeating the Dark Lord, the player's teammates will no longer get kidnapped again and stay with the player for the rest of the game. Post-game After defeating the true final boss, the Villa opens alongside New Lumos and Galados Isle. Five teammates then move to the Villa afterwards. These five teammates are the ones who fought the left and right hand of the true final boss. The player can now recruit up to 90 more teammates as he/she pleases. Trivia * The Dark Lord has to be fought with you alongside 3 teammates, while the Darker Lord has to be fought with 10 teammates (3 for the left hand, 3 for the right hand and 4 for the face). * It's unknown how The Realm of the Fey teammates met the Greenhorne and Neksdor teammates since there is no cutscene of them meeting the captured teammates, however according to the third teammate, he/she said, "There were nine of us when we fled from the Dark Lord's castle.", so the Realm of the Fey teammates might have met them before fleeing from the Dark Lord's Castle. * Even if one of the teammates becomes the leader, they still choose their attacks automatically. You can only control their movement in the overworld and the safe zones/towns. * The turn order for battles determines on the teammates' and enemies' speeds, meaning there's a chance the order will be random or none of them will get a turn before the battle begins. Gallery HNI 00150.JPG |The player and three teammates riding on Dominic. HNI 00792.JPG|Three teammates as the Dark Lord's captives. HNI 00971.JPG|The Protagonist with 9 of his/her teammates HNI 00431.JPG|The Greenhorne teammates spotting the Neksdor teammates. TeamFinal.JPG|The protagonist and the teammates in the credits. download.jpg|The Dark Lord kidnapping the teammates. 2E021E4B-66C2-407D-9937-3EDBB1D0DFA7.jpeg|The Protagonist and Teammates opening a gate at Realm of the Fey. 45BF78FD-4595-4797-A3F9-254773A6733A.jpeg|A teammate receiving a present from another teammate. Wishing game.png|A Protaganist and Teammates wishing upon a shooting star at the "Campire" event. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Greenhorne Category:Neksdor Category:Realm of the Fey Category:Teammates Category:Postgame